Grotesque
Scully becomes very concerned as Mulder gets more and more involved with a case that may involve demonic possession. Summary Teaser // The episode opens in a (de riguer, dimly lit) art class, where a fit nude man is being sketched. One student, visibly disturbed, scrawls what appears to be a goblin instead. He cuts his finger sharpening his pencil and gets blood on the drawing. The artist is very agitated as the class ends and he leaves. The model also leaves, and finds a pencil jammed into his car lock. The art student lurking nearby kills him with his craft knife. In the morning, he is located & arrested and in the procees bites a member of the police force. The art on his walls reveals a man disturbed by an obsession with demonic creatures. Episode // Mulder and Scully discuss the M.O. of an artist in Russia who killed seven young men. He attacks their faces, resulting in massive blood loss. This is how the model was found. Mulder and Scully find a secret room at Mostow's (dimly lit) apartment. It is filled with lifesize clay gargoyles, but upon further investigation one of them is merely a clay shell over a human body. 5 bodies are found; young men whose faces were mutliated A glass blower is attacked by something as he works and ends up in the hospital. Patterson, Mulder and Sclly are all perplexed by who could be the killer. Mulder does some research on gargoyles. Mulder receives a tongue-lashing from Patterson who disproves of his methods. Mulder studies the drawings in Mostow's apartment and begins sculpting a gargoyle himself. He falls asleep and is wakened by someone with a gargoyle's head staring down at him. Mulder gives chase and is attacked by the figure who cuts his face with a knife. Scully is peeved to learn that Mulder was in Mostows atelier at 3:30 am, and she defaults to her usual rational explanation. Mulder flees. Scully challenges the abusive Patterson and learns that he brought Mulder on the case not because he is trying to humiliate him, but because only Mulder can solve it. As Scully leaves the scene she finds the weapon used on Mulder under a police car. Mulder consults Mostow in his (dimly lit) prison cell to learn why he wasn't killed. Mulder roughs him up when he won't cooperate. At the crime lab Scully learns that the fingerprints on the blade are Mulders. Scully visits the (dimly-lit) evidence warehouse but is called to meet with Skinner. They are both concerned about Mulder. (more summary coming) Background Information *This episode and the Season 2 episode "Irresistible" are often listed as the "roots" of Chris Carter's sister show, Millennium. Links and References Guest Stars * Mitch Pileggi as AD Walter Skinner * Levani Outchaneichvili as John Mostow * Kurtwood Smith as Agent Bill Patterson * Greg Thirloway as Agent Nemhauser * Susan Bain as Agent Sheherlis * Kasper Vichaels as Young Agent * Zoran Vukelic as Model References Washington D.C.; Lorton; Virginia; Heritage Hall; emigrant; gargoyle; knife; sculpture; fingerprint; possession; insanity Category:X-Files episodes